dingosniperfandomcom-20200213-history
Fletcher.EXE
Fletcher.EXE, also known as Fletch, is the NetNavi operated by by Tekkeit Sertok. She is a quick and agile NetNavi and has exceptional marksmanship with her 'Bow Blasters'. Fletch is very friendly and open to making friends with other NetNavi's but is a powerful opponent during NetBattles. Physical Description Fletcher has blond hair, green eyes and average skin. She commonly wears a brown hood over her head when in battle but leaves it off when resting. She has green and brown armor over parts of her body. Personality Fletcher is very friendly and easy going, treating serious issues in the most relaxed of states which seemingly helps her focus in a fight. She also possesses a bit of a smartaleic attitude, making smartaleic remarks and using common slang and dialogue, much to the confusion of other Navi's, especially during Battles. Despite this, Fletcher helps keep Tekkeit's schedule in check and updates him on anything important. She cares much for Tekkeit and is always supportive towards him, maintaining a get-go attitude and pushing him to always try his hardest. Abilites Skills *NetBattling: Fletcher is an extensively skilled net battler with excellent synchronization with her operator, Tekkeit. She always looks forward to fight and rarely holds back. **Marksmanship: Fletcher is an expert with ranged weaponry and maximises the power out of her 'Bow Blasters'. **Virus busting: Fletcher is highly skilled at destroying viruses on the net. *Data analysis: Fletcher is capable of analysing complex data in seconds. *Hacking: As a NetNavi, Fletcher is naturally skilled at hacking secure terminals. Battle chips Below is a list of Fletcher's battle chips *'Natural Bolts (default attack):' Fletcher fires off standard bolts that have no special abilities or attacks. *'Fire Bolts:' Changes Fletcher's ammo supply to fire based rounds that deliver heavy damage. This however, can also damage her allies if they are caught in their path and also require five seconds to load in. As well, the more powerful the attack, the more ammo is drained before her attacks return back to normal. **'Ember charge (Default attack):' Fletcher fires basic, fire tipped rounds. **'Explosive charge:' Fletcher launches a high powered explosive round that explodes upon impact. **'Fire leash:' Fletcher launches a fire rope that is capable of hooking onto an object or person and being used as a rope. **'Blitz charge:' Fletcher fires off a round that upon impact, explodes into a wall of fire in the direction that it was aimed in. *'Water bolts:' Changes Fletchers ammo supply to water based rounds that are capable of disrupting her opponents attacks. This effect can also happen to her allies if they are caught in its path and also require five seconds to load in. If combined with a team mate that uses ice, can be devastating. As well, the more powerful the attack, the more ammo is drained before her attacks return back to normal. **'Damping rounds (Default attack):' Fletcher fires basic, water tipped rounds. **'Aquatic charge:' Fletcher launches a round that upon impact, explodes into a gigantic burst of water. **'Aquatic leash:' Fletcher launches a rope of water that is capable of latching onto a surface or opponent and being used as a rope. **'Tsunami charge:' Fletcher launches off a round that upon impact, turns into a Tsunami and travels in the direction it was aimed. *'Elec bolts:' Changes Fletcher's ammo supply to electrical based rounds that are capable of paralysing her opponents. This effect can also occur to her allies if they are caught in its path and also require five seconds to load in. As well, the more powerful the attack, the more ammo is drained before her attacks return back to normal. **'Sparky tips (Default attack):' Fletcher fires basic, electrical tipped rounds. **'Electric pulse:' Fletcher launches a round that upon impact, explodes into an electrical field that paralysis anyone caught in it. **'Overload:' Fletch fires off a bolt that is capable of confusing an opponent for a few seconds. **'Electric lines:' Fletcher combines both her blasters and fires off a powerful lightning round that shatters into smaller rounds and connecting before shocking anything within their lines. *'Ice bolts:' Changes Fletcher's ammo supply to ice based rounds that are capable of freezing her opponents. This effect can also happen to her allies that are caught in their path and also require five seconds to load in. As well, the more powerful the attack, the more ammo is drained before her attacks return back to normal. **'Shard rounds (Default attack):' Fletcher fires basic, ice tipped rounds. **'Blizzard barrage:' Fletcher launches a round that upon impact, explodes into a snap blizzard and lowers the visibility on the field. **'Blizzard bomb:' Fletcher launches a round that attaches to an opponent and explodes, freezing a section of the targets body. **'Avalanche:' Fletcher launches a round that upon impact, explodes into a blanket of snow in the direction it was aimed at. Trivia *Fletcher's 'Bow Blasters' are based off Ember Celica from RWBY. Category:Megaman NT Warrior Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Fan Characters